Twilight's not that bad
by Rare Glee Couples
Summary: Just a short Quinn and Tina story! Quinn is trying to get Tina to watch twilight with her, but her Tina keeps saying no. Maybe she just needs a little convincing.


"Come on, Tina, Please." Quinn begs as she continues to kiss Tina's neck. She's spent the last half an hour sitting on her bed trying to convince her girlfriend to watch the twilight movies with her, but the younger girl still refuses "I thought you were into the whole vampire thing."

"You know that's not true, Quinn." Tina says trying to hold her ground, which is kind of hard to do with Quinn biting and sucking her neck as if she was a vampire "I only use the vampire thing to scare Figgins. I've never even seen a vampire movie especially twilight."

"Twilight's not that bad, baby." Quinn comments while she starts to massage Tina's breast "Just watch the first one with me." Tina wants to give in already. It's getting kind of hot under her clothes and she wants nothing more then for Quinn to just strip her down and fuck her senseless, but she can't. Quinn needs to learn that she can't use sex to get whatever she wants

"No, Quinn." Tina puts her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and pushes her away "I told you that my mom won't even let me watch twilight."

"Your mom also said we weren't allowed to have sex in your hot tub, but that didn't stop you, did it?" Quinn smirks as Tina moans at the memory of her girlfriend taking her over and over again in her parent's hot tub "You remember that, baby? The jets hitting your clit as I fucked you from behind?"

"Oh God." Tina moans as Quinn cups her sex. Tina tries to remember why she tried to stop Quinn in the first place. Something about Quinn learning she can't use sex against her, but Tina's starting to forget that as her need to cum turns almost desperate

"Just watch one twilight with me, baby. Agree to that and I'll rock your fucking world." Tina decides instead of answering her girlfriend, she'll just pull her in for a got needy kiss. The kind of kiss that's all tongue and teeth that Tina knows drives Quinn crazy

"I'll watch whatever stupid movie you want. Just please, baby, fuck me." Quinn smirks as she peals off Tina's shirt to see that her girlfriend isn't wearing a bra. The blonde takes an erect nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting knowing busy how Tina likes it "Babe, although I love when you play with my breats, I'm already dripping through my panties, so please just get on with it."

Quinn chuckles at her girlfriend's words as she slides down the younger girl's body taking her underwear and skirt with her. Quinn's mouth starts to water at the sight of her girlfriend so ready for her. She lowers her head to Tina's center to lick up and down her slit. Tina moans as and throws her head back in extacy. She's starting to think that she should of agreed to watch twilight a long time ago.

Quinn loves the way Tina starts to squirm as she sucks on her clit. Tina threads her hand in her girlfriend's golden locks and starts rocking her hips. She feels her orgasm quickly approaching

"B-baby." Quinn's magical mouth is the only thing to get Tina to really stutter "Fingers please."

Quinn nods, never releasing Tina's clit from her mouth, as she enters two fingers inside her girlfriend. She starts as a fast pace and curls her fingers inside Tina in an attempt to make her cum faster

"Oh God!...So good...So fucking good...I'm gonna cum...fuck...Quinn!" Tina shouts as she cums all over Quinn's mouth. Quinn laps up her Tina's juices and moves her fingers slowly to help her ride out her orgasm. When Tina's breath returns to normal Quinn pulls out completely

"I'll go get the movie." Quinn smirks as she runs downstairs to grab the Dvd. Tina knows that she should of just stuck to her original answer. She should of pushed her girlfriend away and told her she meant it when she said no, but let's face it, when you have a hot cheerleaders hovering over you and willing to fuck you, you'd agree to just about anything

"I got it." Quinn says cheerfully as she puts in the movie before hopping into bed to cuddle with her girlfriend. Maybe Tina can show Quinn another time that she can't always use sex to get what she wants "You know, there's a lot more in store for you if you watch the rest of these movies with me." Then again maybe not


End file.
